Forum:MMKB and Wikia ACG
:Continued from Forum:Merger with the Wikia Graphical Entertainment Project. A lot has changed in the WGEP since the discussion on the MMKB joining in started. Firstly, the name 'W'ikia 'G'raphical 'E'ntertainment 'P'roject was dropped for the new name Wikia ACG. The ACG in the name is explained at Wikia ACG Terminology. Secondly, Afker has helped tune up some of the policies wording them much better. Wikia ACG doesn't enforce a policy of "Use WP in your articles or the project can't join" but a policy based on the quote "Don't reinvent the wheel, unless it needs reinventing." Or in other words. As Afker puts it, a "Jump start from Wikipedia policy" where the idea is that if Wikipedia has an article with good content and you need to start a new article, rather than creating a small stub, copy the article from Wikipedia and use that as a base. The policy doesn't apply when a wiki has already worked a lot and made a resource where it's articles are more comprehensive than those on Wikipedia, or Wikipedia's own articles are sub-standard. The policy doesn't oppose the reasons that WP may have a bad base, but is there as an opposition to the idea of Originality for originality's sake where people create small stubs because they want to be Orignal, when someone has already done the work in a free format just so they can use it and expand on it. Also, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki appears to be enthusiastic about joining Wikia ACG. With the addition of this, Wikia ACG already has the AliceSoftWiki which is another Gaming oriented wiki in the project here because of it's ties to the Animanga styling within the games. The project isn't simply about the Anime, or Manga, but about their individual universes. Which in the case of Mega Man, includes a vast amount of gaming related things. Wikia ACG has been growing largely in the Gaming area within it's own scope and is now about to include one of Wikia's largest Gaming related Animanga wiki, it may be a good time for the MMKB to join in to. As Afker as Founder of the AliceSoftWiki has stated himself, he would like it if ever a Gaming project similar to Wikia ACG were created that the AliceSoftWiki could be a part of both projects, and that it could stay within the Gaming Hub as it is now. Along with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki joining in a similar circumstance the thought of a clash between a Animanga and a Gaming project over the MMKB is not something to worry about. The Gaming side of Wikia ACG has already expressed that if a similar Gaming project were to start that it would like to be a part of both projects. As such, if a project like that were to start then Wikia ACG would move ahead and work together with that project negotiating common grounds and sharing things in a way which would allow wiki like the MMKB to be a part of both projects without issue. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 22, 2007 @ 01:55 (UTC) ---- :Looks good. --Quick 19:21, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Ok, things finally look like they are almost near completion for Wikia ACG and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. Would you guys like to reopen the discussion on the wiki joining Wikia ACG? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 14, 2007 @ 07:42 (UTC) I thought you guys had been talking about this for a long time, and back last year it seemed like a good idea to merge with the WGEP (or WACG as it may be now). I think it could certainly be a mutually beneficial action, wouldn't you think? --Brahman 06:13, 18 January 2008 (UTC)